Merkabah
Merkabah is a demon in the series. History The throne chariot of God. It is a four wheel vehicle driven by the chayot which are living creatures with four wings and four faces. According to Ezekiel it is a chariot made of many angels driven by the "likeness of man". Merkabah is made of many Ophanim, Seraphim, and Chayots. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race, Final Boss (Chaos and Neutral routes); Ally (Law route) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Herald Race *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *'' : Playable Unit Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV After the events of the Monochrome Forest in the Law Path, Jonathan and Flynn awaken at the new Cocoon of Shene Duque and are greeted by the Four Archangels, who call the place the new Mikado Castle. They are informed of Lucifer's return and of how the Yamato Perpetual Reactor has been turned on, releasing hordes of demons upon Tokyo, who would seek to break free through the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado. Unwilling to allow this, the four have sealed Naraku, but they lack the power to strike against Lucifer. To reach the necessary power to do so, they ask one of the two prentices to fuse with them to summon the Chariot of God, Merkabah, a being powerful enough to fight Lucifer himself. Though Jonathan is horrified at the archangels' plans of annihilating Tokyo and at the fact that whoever enters the fusion will be killed in all but name, the prospect of ensuring Mikado's safety and stability for all eternity is enough to convince him to enter martyrdom by sacrificing himself to Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael, summoning Merkabah. In the Law route Flynn and Merkabah defeat Lucifer, as well as Isabeau, and in order to prevent further corruption of the people of Mikado. After that, Merkabah overloads the Reactor to destroy Tokyo with a black hole, killing both herself and Flynn in the process to purge their own taint. In the Chaos route, Flynn and Lucifer defeat Merkabah in order to overthrow the millenium kingdom. In the Neutral route, Flynn and Isabeau kill Merkabah to retrieve the Great Spirit of Goodwill in order to reawaken Masakado to his full form. Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Jonathan had agreed to enter martyrdom, and fused with the Archangels, leading to Merkabah descending down into the world, and began the war against Lucifer. Their conflict reaches even Tokyo, though a conference is held in order to try and form a truce and ceasefire between them. This later changes with the appearance of Krishna, the leader of the Divine Powers. Krishna claims that he is here to save humanity, in exchange for them offering their souls. Merkabah and Lucifer rebuke him by saying that humanity is their property, and reluctantly form an alliance to deal with the group of polytheistic gods. It is eventually revealed that Merkabah, along with Lucifer, are actually two halves of the being known as Satan. Created for the purpose of serving YHVH, Satan split it's essence into two beings for the purpose of starting a pointless war in order to keep it's creator in power. However, Satan grew to doubt God, and upon learning that the Great Will created Nanashi and Flynn as saviors, he decides to test them in combat. In the Anarchy Ending, Satan helps the two kill YHVH, despite knowing it would mean his end. In the Peace Ending, Satan restores life to Jonathan and Walter, long enough for them to defeat YHVH. Merkabah, along with Lucifer, can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows as a New Game Plus demon. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Guest Ally = |-| Boss = Only Form 2 can use Hexagram & Shalt Not Resist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' |Ailmentresistance= Null: Mute; Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Charm |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |specialty= Gun\+6 Elec\+6 Force\+6 Light\+6 Dark\-6 Almighty\+5 |Skill= Chariot\Innate Riot Gun\Innate Thunder Reign\Innate Deadly Wind\Innate |Specialfusion = Herald Seraph + Divine Cherub + Divine Throne }} ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Law-Aligned Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Bosses Category:Brave Frontier